Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication technique in a communication apparatus complying with a plurality of communication schemes.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a technique of handover between communication schemes different from each other which communicates by automatically switching between two communication functions complying with the communication schemes is used. For example, a communication apparatus transfers information for performing the setting of the second communication scheme by using the first communication scheme and automatically executes the setting of the second communication scheme by using that information. Note that the first communication scheme is, for example, infrared communication or NFC (Near Field Communication) and the second communication scheme is, for example, a wireless LAN or Bluetooth® (see Japanese Patent Laid-Open Nos. 2005-295574 and 2007-166538).
Even if the setting of the second communication scheme has been performed by using the first communication scheme, communication cannot be finally performed in a case in which, for example, a function itself of the second communication scheme is OFF. That is, for example, in a case in which a wireless LAN function is OFF in a communication partner apparatus when the second communication scheme is the wireless LAN, it is impossible to finally communicate with the partner apparatus by the wireless LAN even if the communication apparatus performs the setting of the wireless LAN. In such a case, however, there exists no method for coping with what kind of processing should be performed by the communication apparatus.